Raaz Ladkiyo ke Vyapar Ka
by Dayamir
Summary: This is a story i've written . It's very interesting. It is based on human trafficking. Kya Amar aur uske dost bach payenge Khatarnak Khooni se. Story padhiye aur apne vichar samarpit kijiye, :D :I) ..Sorry guys .. this is the last time.. DUO's scenes are less ... next time pakka ... :D


Roz ki tarah aaj bhi(Sunday)Daya aur Amar sath mein jaate hai Jogging pe. Vo dono har Sunday apne padosan Rajesh uncle ke yahan jaate hai Khana khaane. Rajesh uncle ke bete aur bahu ki maut ho gayi thi, Unki ek 13 saal ki poti thi. Uska naam Sailee hai. Wo Daya Bhai ko apna mama manti hai. Aaj dopahar ko Daya aur Amar gaye Rajesh uncle k ghr khana khane. Daya ko dekh Sailee daudti aayi uske paas aur boli "Daya mama, kaise ho aap".. Daya ne kaha, "Sailee beta main to ekdum first class. Tum kaisi ho. Sailee ne kaha, "Main bahut achchi hun. Bass aapko roz miss karti hun. Sunday kk din ko chhodke, :D . Daya thoda muskuraaye aur bole, "Ha beta main bhi tumhe miss karta hun... Ahjh ye lo tumhare liye(He gave him 2 Dairy Milk Silk). Sailee hugged him tight and said, "Thank You Daya Mama", and she kissed his cheeks tight.

Daya and Amar had lunch and went for a ride in the evening and went to Abhijeet's house and spent time with him and came back home at 10.00. At home they were having a talk. -

Daya - Achcha to Amar, kal tu kya karne wala hai, kyunki kal se main 3 se 4 din Abhijeet k ghr hi rahunga, kyunki ek case ke silsile mein mujhe raat ke 1 bajte hai. To tumhe pareshan na karu, isiliye Abhijeet ke ghar rehne wala hun.

Amar - That's so sweet of you yrr.. Waise bhi achcha hai aapne bataya. Kyunki main jaa rha hun apne friends k sath Golden Valley Resort picnic par. Too main 3 din yaha pe nahi hun

Daya - (Teasingly) OoOoOo! friends k sath yaaaa... If u know What I Mean.! :D

Amar - Plz Plz. Bhai. Aisa kuch nahi hai. Main, Nima, Priyank, Mohan aur Priyank ka bhai Krishna, hum sab jaa rhe hai picnic. Aur Nima to mujhe apna bhai manti hai, aur waise bhi, Nima too Abhijeet sir ki Deewani hai. To bhala... You know

Daya - Ha Bas Bas.. Thik hai ..(Annoyed). Achaa too Main ghar ki chaabi leke jaata hun. Thik hai

Amar - Thik hai bhai.. apne paas to do chaabi hai na. Ek aap leke jao aur ek main.

Daya - Thik hai.. chal gud nyt..

And Amar gave him a warm hug and went to his room.

In the morning at 6:00, Amar went to Daya's room, but Daya wasn't there. He went to balcony and saw him. He went near him and said him, "Chalo bye Daya Bhai, Main jaa rha hun. Daya said smilingly, "OK Amar(He gave him a tight hug) sambhal ke jaana" and he left home.

Amar reached at Andheri W Shopper's Stop and waited for their friends. Thodi der baad Mini-Van aayi. Aur usme uske friends the. He waved hand towards the van and it stopped. Amar got into van and the van lived the place.

Amar - Hey guys... Hiii! how r u all..? Sab thik hai naa.. achaa.. Arree.. Mohan nahi aaya.

Nima - Nahi Amar. Mohan ko achanak ek kaam yaad aa gaya, too nahi aaya. Pata nahi usse aise mauke par hi kyun aate hai imp kaam

Priyank - Ha ree. Hum hafte mein ek baar milte hau. Fir bhi wo manage nahi kar skta. What the hell he is upto. Oh! Jesus. Iss bachche ke dimag mein kuch to dalte, :\

Amar - chal chhod yrr... arre ek min(looking towards a friennd) Tum Reshma ho na aur tum Ishani, Hii! acha hua tum log aaye. Main Nima aur Priyank aur uska bhai. Hum char log mein kuch maza nahi aata.

Reshma - Arre it's ok Amar. ye to Nima ne bataya ke Main aur Ishani bhi aa jaye, aur hum aaye to achcha hua kyunki Mohan aaya hi nahi.

As we reached near Dadar, A man suddenly stopped the van and told driver to open the Van door. driver first asked, "Kaun ho tum. Main tumhe nahi jaanta. The Man took out the gun and told him, "Kya ab bhi tumi andar nahi loge. Driver was shocked and took him in. Amar and his friends were shocked, when that man told the driver to take the van to the directions he told him. Amar said to him, "Abbe Chooze kya kar rhe ho aap, ho kaun tum, naam kya hai tumhara" .. The man pushed the driver outside and came on the driver seat. Nima, Priyank, his brother Krishna and Amar were shocked. Nima said to Amar, "Amar, ye kya ho rha hai hamare sath. Ye aad mi kahi hume"... and she paused. Amar consoled, "Nima, plz chup ho jao. kuch nahi hoga, Main abhi Daya bhai ko call karta hun". Suddenly the man took the gun out and shootout at the mirror beside Amar's window seat and said, "Abhi bach gaye ho, Hoshiyari karne ki koshish ki to tum nahi bachoge.

Amar was silent. They reached to the jungle. And the man(whose name is Jagraj) went to the jhopda which was in jungle. Amar tried to take out the knot, but was unsucceeded. Then the man came and took Priyank, Reshma, Ishani and Nima to the jhopda. The man took him to the jhopda and then the two saw that there were lots of girls and womens(approx. 20). Nima asked, "Yee llog kaun hai". The man told him, "Chup chaap inke sath baith jao warna uss ladki(pointed towards dead girl) ki tarah tumhe bhi thay thay thay. Nima sat there. Usne board padha, likha tha. "To be sold them out to foreign countries for Bar Girls. After a few minutes, Nima said to all the girls that she'll make her effort to save them. Nima started to take out ropes from the hands and legs of all the girls. And she succeeded, but unfortunately Jagraj came in and saw them saving girls. Seeing this he immediately took out gun and shooted both of them(Nima and Priyank). Reshma and Ishani shouted, but Jagraj told them to sit quietly, otherwise they'll also be shot dead.

Amar heard the voice of shooting bullet and suddenly Amar went to jhopda and saw Nima and Priyank dead. A teardrop fell from his eyes seeing his Besties - cum - Sibling Nima and Priyank and shouted their name. He suddenly gave a punch and had a numerous fight with Jagraj and said to him, "Jagraj k bachche, ye tumne bilkul theek nahi kiya. Dekhna, Agar maine Nima aur Priyank ke parivar walo ko insaaf nahi dilaya aur in sab ko nahi chhudaya na, to mera naam bhi Amar nahi. Jagraj said, "Amar tum jaoge idhar se tab hi na, jab zinda bachoge.

Amar kicked him in the middle and ran out of the jhopda. He said to Krishna(who was continuously crying hearing that Priyank shot dead. He took Krishna and said him, "Krishna, sambhalo apne aapko. chalo idhar se hume jald se jald bhagna hai chalo. Both ran from that place and caught an auto and went to Jungle near Malad. Jagraj also took the bike and followed him.

1 hour later, they reached INORBIT MALL and stepped out the auto and gave 200 rs to autowala. As Krishna and Amar were walking fast towards the jungle, where the bureau is located, Jagraj shooted a bullet from far distance. But Krishna shot dead and Amar was shocked and pretended to cry. Jagraj came near Amar and said to him, "Abhi bhi waqt hai. Maan ja. Amar said, "Main tujhe un logo ke zindagi ko barbad hone nahi dunga. Jagraj said, "Tu aise nahi manega". He told his two gundas to beat him till he gets faint. They beated Amar continuously and left the place.

Amar was trying to move and walk, but his leg was sooo damaged with wounds and fainted there near HSBC bank.

It was 6 pm. A Qualis came on the road after INORBIT MALL. And guess what it was Daya. He was trying Amar's number a number of times, it was ringing but he didn't responded. He thought "Apne doston ke sath nach gana kar rha hoga. Chalo rehne do. Kal subah karta hun. Itne mein usne HSBC Bank se right turn liya, aur dekha ke ek aadmi Behosh padha tha, Khun se lathpath. Wo gaadi se utra aur uske paas gaya. Wo ulta leta hua tha. Jab usne usse paltaya to he was extremely shocked and said, "Amar..! Amar.! Amar .. chhote aankhen khol .. He, slightly slapped his cheeh and shook his face. He thumped his chest 3 to 5 times. He blowed his mouth 2 times. Finally he took a breathe and opened his eyes slowly and said, "Ah! Ah! Daya bhai.. . Daya called Ambulance. Ambulance came Daya took him in the ambulance and the ambulance left place...

Amar ko pehle Glucose chadhaya aur fir woh sehmi si halat mein daya ko muskurate hue dekh raha tha. Daya was pretending to cry and then he started talking by asking him, "Amar, chal aaraam se dhyaan se yaad karke bata. Kya hua tere sath. Tere dost kaha par hai. Amar said Daya in a slight tone, "Bhai, uss khooni ko pakadna hoga. Jagraj naam hai uska. Dadar se ek highway jaata hai, vaha pe ek jungle hai. Uss jungle mein ek bada sa jhopda hai, jisme 20 se 25 ladkiyo ko videsh bechne k lie rakha gaya hai. Mere do friends Reshma aur Ishani bhi fasse hue hai. Nima aur Priyank ne unki madad ki, lekin Jagraj ne unhe bhi maar daala. Main aur Krishna vaha se yaha bureau aane wale the. Aur aate aate Jagraj ne tabhi Krishna ko maar daala. Pit pit ke mera bhi haal behal kar diya. Agar aap waqt pe nahi aate, to main... Daya kept his hand on Amar's lips ans said, "Amar chup ho ja. Tumhe kuch nahi hoga. Ab main aa gaya hun na. Tumhe pata hai Jagraj kaun hai(Daya knows him, but wanted to know from Amar). Amar said, "Ha bhai. Wo ek mashhoor vyapar hai . Gair-Kanuni kaamo mein fasa hua hai. I'm sorry bhai(crying heavily). Maine bahut koshish ki un ladkiyo ko bachane ki, lekin main kaiyaro ki tarah Krishna ki jaan bachake bhag nikla. Daya said to him, "Arre nahi Amar, aisa mat bolo. Tune bhi to kaafi koshish ki na. Bass Ab hum aa gaye na. Unko kuch nahi hoga.

They reached Hospital. . Till reaching the door of operation theatre, Daya(crying) gave Amar lots of love and kissed him on his forehead and told him, "Amar, tumhe kuch nahi hoga, hum sab tumhare sath hai. Doctor Yasha said to Daya, "ghabraiyiye mat Dayaji, main koshish karungi. Daya holded Doctor and said, "Koshish nahi Doctor, usse kuch nahi hona chahiye. Operation Theatre door closed. In the mean time, He received call fro Abhijeet.

Daya(in a depressed voice) - Hello

Abhijeet(shocking) - Daya kaha ho tum. Tm ro rhe ho. Daya batao yrr kya hua . kaha ho iss waqt ?

Daya - Abhijeet, Main CITY Hospital mein hun.

Abhijeet(Extreme surprise) - Daya kya hua tumhe.? Accident hua kya. Kaha ho hospital mein. Daya kuch to bolo.

Daya - Abhijeet, Amar ka operation ho raha hai. Tum ek kaam karo, ACP sir ko leke tum, Nikhil, Aman aur Pankaj aa jao hospital mein, main sab batata hun.

ACP sir, Abhijeet, Aman, Nikhil, Pankaj aur Aman Hospital pahunche aur Daya se mile Operation Theatre k paas. ACP sir ne Daya se pucha, "Amar kaisa hai ? Kya hua Amar ko? Aakhir hua kya hai .?

Daya told them everything.

ACP sir said, "Ohh! To ye baat hai. Ye Jagraj tooo 3 saal k baad jail se bahar aaya hai na Khoon ke jurm mein. Daya said, "Ha sir, Jab Amar ne bataya to tab hi mujhe shakk hua ke ye wohi Jagraj hai. "

Itne mein Doctor sahab bahar aaye. Daya ne pucha, "Doctor, Amar kaisa hai abhi". Doc said, "Ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai. Amar abhi khatre se bahar hai. Daya shook hands warmly and said to her, Thank you Doctor! Thank you vry much. Kya hum usse mil skte hai. Doc Yasha said, "Ha lekin zyada baat mat karo. Daya said, "OK Doc".

Daya went inside and sat beside Amar and said hapily, "Chotee, kaisa lag rha hai tumhe. Amar said, Sir, aap ho to mujhe achcha hi lagega na, kaisi baatein kar rhe ho. ACP sir had a cute laugh and asked him, "Amar, tum bata skte ho un do aadmi ka naam, jinhone tumhe pita tha. Amar ne kaha, "Sirrr, un dono ka naam... Ha .. ek ka nam tha Ramu aur dusre ka nam tha Guru.

ACP sir ne kaha, "Abhijeet Daya , ek kaam karo, tum dono uss jungle mein jao aur un do aadmi ko apne kabze mein karlo aur kisi bhi tarah Jagraj se sach ugalvao.. aur Aman Pankaj aur Nikhil, tum log idhar hi ruko, shayad Jagraj idhar aa skta hai Amar ko marne". All three said, "Yes sir".

Abhijeet & Daya left the hospital to the place where girls were kept. They reached near jhopda. Un dono ne chalaki se Ramu aur Guru ko maar giraya aur jhopde mein ghus gaye. Aur chup chaap se ladkiyo ko nikalne ko kaha. Reshma and Ishani(crying) said to them, "Thank you Daya sir, aap hume bachane aaye. Sir, Amar kaha hai . Wo thik to hai na. Daya ne dono ke sir pe hath firaya pyar se aur kaha, "Arre nahi nahi, Amar bilkul thik hai. Tum dono ek kaam karo mere gaadi mein baith jao. Abhi Daya ne Jagraj ko dhundha. Par mila nahi. Guru aaya unke piche unhe marne, Ke Daya palat gaya aur uske hath se bamboo khichkar giraya aur usse kasske thappar maare aur pucha gusse se, "Bata, Jagraj kaha hai?. Kaha hai Jagraj? bataa.. nahi to. Guru ne kaha, Sahab sahabb batata hun batata hun. Gur told him and Daya got surprised and said, "Ohh! Noo. Abhijeet. chalo hospital. Amar ki jaan ko khatra hai" and left the jungle to reach hospital.

Jagraj was wearing mask to make opportunity to kill Amar. He reached ICU. and went near Amar's bed. When he took out the gun, Nikhil came outside from under the bed and told him, "Tumhara khel khatm Jagraj". Jagraj left the ICU and trying to escape. But Aman and Pankaj came in front of him. He made efforts to run catch lift. He caught the life. When he reached down and lift opened. He foound Daya outside. Daya went inside the lift. Till reaching the 5th floor, Daya gave him lot's of slaps and punch and then Jagraj finally accepted the crime. He told that, "Meri income bahut kam thi. Mere biwi bahcche bahut bhuke the. Mujhe paiso ki sakht zarurat thi. Isiliye meri mulaqat Shalini madam se hui Versova mein, Jo Human Trafficking ki main leader thi Mumbai. Usne kehne par hi maine ladkiyo ko maine Dadar ke highway k paasek jungle mein ladkiyo ko rakha. Magar wo saali mujhe Paise dene se mana kar rahi thi. Ladkiya main usse laake de rha tha, aur mujhe paise bhi nahi de rhi thi.. To maine plan banaya ke usse markar uske ghr mein rakhe sare paiso par kabza kar lu. Aurr... Abhijeet continued, "Aur fir tumne apne gundo ko kaam pe lagaya ke koi car ya bus aaye to un ladkiyo ko le le hirasat mein . hai na.. . Jagraj ne kaha, "Ha sir, fir jab mere gundo ne bataya ke Ek van hai signal pe ... Bechne layak hai Ladkiya uss van mein.. Unko leke aata hun, to maine usse kaha ha leke aa... Lekin... Daya ne aage kaha, "Lekin Ramu ko pata nahi tha ke uss van mein ek CID Officer ka bhai bhi hai... Jagraj ne kaha, "Ha sir".

Nikhil ne kaha, "Fir tumne Amar pe hamla kiya, kyunki wo hume batane aata . hai na. ... Jagraj ne kaha, "Ha sir. Isiliye usse wahi par maar giraya... Lekin fir.. ACP sir continued, "Fir tumhe ye nahi pata tha k daya waha bureau pe sham ko aanewala tha. Agar Daya nahi aata na, to hum tak pahunch nahi paate. Shalini ka khoon kiya, sirf paiso ko kabze mein karne k lie. Ladkiyo ki zindagi ko daav pe lagayi, videsh bechne nikle. Tumhe to ab phaansi hi hogi.

Doctor Yasha aaye waha pe to Daya ne pucha, Yashaji, Ab Amar ko aur kitne din rakhna hai idhar. Yasha ne kaha, "Bass aaj Amar ki patti khulegi, uske baad aap usse ghar le ja skte hai. Ha lekin usse 3 din lagatar aaram karna padega. Daya ne kaha, "Uski aap china na karo, Main usse "uff" tak karne nhi dunga, :D. Doctor Yasha said, OK;. hahahaha..

End...


End file.
